


Beautiful Blue Box

by Capucine



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Corsair shows up, for a limited time in the Doctor's life... but she is only interested in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [aliens_and_time_machines_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/aliens_and_time_machines_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just for laughs: a crack pairing fic.

The Doctor had thought he would be excited to see The Corsair again. He had thought it would be a joyous reunion of sorts, like siblings that had been separated for a long, long time.

But no. There she stood, long sleek hair pulled into a braid, body barely covered by the saucy dress she wore... and she stroked the side of the TARDIS.

"Corsair?" he asked, "Didn't you miss me?"

"Beautiful machine, you know. Beautiful. Ah, I haven't seen her model in so long!" The Corsair appeared to have ears for no one but the TARDIS, which was humming a little.

"Um, yes, but don't you think--?"

"Can I go inside? I want to see all the parts again!" The Corsair was already opening the door, and she went to controls immediately. "Ha, you've really patched her up, time and again!"

"Corsair, don't you have your own TARDIS?" The Doctor didn't know what to make of it. The Corsair had always displayed an attachment to machines, but, well...

"She's beautiful. It's a crime she has to stay with you," The Corsair ribbed him, her hands landing delicately on various parts. 

"I'm sure she's as beautiful as, er, your TARDIS," the Doctor said uncomfortably.

"It might be nice to make mine a blue box like yours. Police box. Oooh, that would be lovely!" The Corsair seemed near ready to start worshiping the machine, so The Doctor grabbed her hand and let her out.

"Come on, we have dinosaurs in Meiji-era Japan to worry about!"

"Mm, okay. But we'd better be coming back to this beaut soon."


End file.
